


Innocence Kink

by holymoly1717



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymoly1717/pseuds/holymoly1717
Summary: 미드 섀도우헌터스 말렉매그알렉 저녁먹고 잣잣하는거매그pov 심리묘사/씬 반반*번역글: 의역/오역 다수





	Innocence Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Innocence kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153649) by [theonetruenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth). 



매그너스가 주방 카운터에 기대어 알렉에게 바짝 붙었을 때, 알렉은 저녁 식사 후 접시 닦는 것을 마친 뒤였다. 알렉의 등에 가슴이 맞닿았다. 월록은 네피림의 목에 코를 비볐다. 이러한 것들은 전부, 꽤나 가정적으로 느껴졌다. 정말 그랬다. 자신이 요리를 하고, 알렉이 설거지를 한다. 매그너스는 이것을 사랑했다. 이 사실을 소리내어 말할 계획은 절대 없음에도 그랬다. 제 연인을 끌어안고 소파에 앉아 재방영되는 프렌즈를 보는 생각을 하는 것만으로도, 몇 세기나 나이를 먹고 강력한 힘을 가진 하이월록은 녹아내리고는 했다. 거대한 마쉬멜로우라도 된 것처럼. 사람들이 그걸 알아봐야 그다지 좋을 것은 없었지만 말이다.

매그너스가 등 뒤에 붙어서는 것을 느끼며 알렉은 깜짝 놀랐다. 하마터면 손 안에 든 접시를 미끄러트릴 뻔했다. 알렉은 느리게 접시를 내려놓았고, 절 안고 있는 매그너스에게로 몸을 돌려 얼굴을 마주쳤다. 네피림의 눈은 커져 있었고 약간 놀란 기색이 엿보였다. 그리고... 아.

그렇군.

오늘은 또 그러한 밤들 중 하나가 될 모양이었다.

지금처럼 행동하는 알렉의 방식을 사랑한다고 인정하는 것은, 매그너스에게 있어 그다지 어려운 일이 아니었다. 관계가 진척된 후에, 알렉은 벽장 안에 갇혀 있던 소극적인 소년에서 젊고 자신감이 넘치는 남성으로 피어났다. 자신의 의견을 피력하는 데 있어 두려워하지 않았다. 이러한 ‘새 알렉’은 스스로가 무엇을 필요로 하는지 말하는 데에 문제가 없었다. 섹스를 원하게 되면, 망설이지 않고 침대에서 적극적으로 나왔다. 분위기에 휩쓸리게 되어도 자제력을 잃어버리는 것에 대해 부끄러워하지 않았다. 알렉은 다양한 가능성이 있고 강인했다. 알렉은 자신이 그를 사랑한다는 것에 대한 믿음을 확실히 가지고 있었고, 저와 살을 맞대고 있으면 편안해했다. ‘매그너스가 알렉을 매력적이고 유혹적인 존재로 생각한다는 것’을, 그가 지속적으로 확인시켜줄 필요는 없었다.

살아오는 동안, 관계에 있어서의 육체적인 부분을 새롭게 경험하는 이들을 연인으로 만났던 적들도 있었다. 친밀함을 나누는 것으로부터 시작해, 감각을 일깨우는 경험을 겪으며 그들이 성장하는 것을 지켜보는 것. 그것은 언제나 놀라운 일이었다. 그러나 그것을 도전이라고 생각한 적은 절대 없었다. 새로운 영토를 정복하겠다는 비뚤어진 생각을 가진 몇몇 남자들이 열렬하게 처녀만을 찾아다닌다는 것을 알고 있었지만, 매그너스 스스로가 그랬던 적은 절대 없었다. 그냥 머릿수를 더하기 위해 아무도 손을 대지 않은 사람과 잔다는 생각은 역겨웠다. 일반적인 섹스나 원나잇은 전혀 낯설지 않았다. 그렇지만 다른 누군가가 처녀성을 무너트리기 전에 경험없는 자들을 침대로 끌어들이는 것은 달랐다. 단지 상품으로서 그들에게 소유권을 주장하는 것? 그건 아니었다. 정말 아니었다.

한 사람의 가치는 성경험만으로는 절대 판단할 수 없는 것이다. 매그너스는 자신이 그런 쓰레기가 되는 것은 상상할 수조차 없었다.

하지만 이 사실은 인정해야만 했다. 자신이 그것을 그리워하고 있었다는 것을. 알렉과 데이트를 시작했을 때, 알렉은 관계가 어떻게 행해지는지에 대해 완전히 무지했다. 욕망을 말로, 또 행동으로 어떻게 표현해야 하는지에 대해서도 알지 못했다. 살아오는 동안 가장 기본적인 육체의 상호작용을 하지 못하고 있었기에, 그는 손길을 갈망하고 있었다. 네피림은 딱히 서로를 친밀하게 쓰다듬거나 어루만지는 종족은 아니라고 알려져 있었다.

누군가에게 섹스의 안과 밖을 보여주는 것. 그 행위에는 무언가 마법과도 같고 독특한 것이 있었다. 알렉을 이끌어주면서, 육체관계가 무엇인지를 가르쳐주면서 즐기지 않았다고 한다면 그것은 거짓말이었다. 자신은 알렉이 점차 편안해하는 모습을 보는 것을 사랑했다. 알렉이 아름답고, 자기 확신이 있는 남성으로 변화해가는 모습을 보는 것을 좋아했다. 그러한 남자가 이렇게 큰 사랑을 담고 자신을 바라본다. 그 사실은 매그너스의 가슴을 아프게 만들었다.

그러나, 이것은...

처음 했을 때 자신의 기분이 어땠는지를, 알렉은 매우 잘 알고 있었다. 한때 매그너스는 알렉이 그 사실에 대해 화가 날 수도 있을 것이리라 생각했다. 이제 더 이상 알렉 스스로가 매그너스가 원하는 것이 아니라는 것에 대해서 실망할 수도 있을 것이라고 말이다. 그러나 이 젊은 남자는 언제나 놀라움으로 가득 차 있었다.

매그너스는 알렉이 주는 시선을 볼 수 있었다. 입술에는 아주 옅은 미소가 걸려 있었으나 눈은 크게 뜨여 있었고 순수했다. 월록은 전율했다. 그의 손이 알렉의 골반을 세게 쥐었고, 손가락은 셔츠 밑단 아래로 미끄러져 들어갔다. 키스를 위해 고개를 든 매그너스는 제 입술을 알렉의 입술에 대고 문질렀다. 입술이 닿자마자 알렉은 날카롭게 숨을 들이켰다. 매그너스는 느리고, 다정하고 부드럽게 키스했다. 소년을 달래어 절 위해 입술을 벌리게 만들었다. 알렉은 눈을 감았고, 항복의 한숨을 작게 내쉬며 명령에 따랐다. 매그너스는 입맞춤에서 주도권을 잡았고, 알렉의 혀를 제 혀로 휘감으며 애무했다. 오랜 시간 동안, 네피림은 그렇게 있었다. 원하는 것이 무엇이든, 월록이 제게 그것을 할 수 있도록 허락하면서. 그런 후 알렉은 약간 머뭇거렸고 화답의 키스를 느리게 되돌려주었다.

나른하게 이어진 긴 키스 이후에 알렉은 몸을 떨었다. 따뜻한 살결에서 입을 뗄 수 없었던 매그너스는 제 입술을 미끄러트렸고, 맥박이 뛰는 곳을 빨아들이면서 알렉의 목을 따라 내려갔다. 그들은 가능한 만큼, 최대로 가깝게 서로를 향해 몸을 맞붙이고 있었다. 주방 카운터가 알렉의 등을 눌렀다. 월록의 목을 감아 제게로 더 가까이 당기는 네피림의 손은 떨리고 있었다.

“침대로 가자, 내 사랑.” 뒤로 몸을 기울이며 매그너스가 속삭였다. 그의 한 손은 알렉의 뺨을 감싸고 있었다. 자신의 아름다운 소년은, 그저 부끄럽다는 듯 고개를 숙일 뿐이었다. 그 길다랗고 검은 속눈썹은 네피림의 흰 피부와 놀라울 정도의 대비를 이뤘다. 알렉은 매그너스의 손바닥에 코를 부볐고, 키스를 흉내내기라도 하듯 입술을 문질렀다. 그 행동은 매그너스를 욕정으로 전율하게 만들었다. 자리잡지 못하고 날뛰는 순수한 염원이 월록의 전신을 휘달려, 완전히 제어력을 잃게 만들었다.

매그너스는 알렉의 손을 잡았고, 침실 쪽으로 당겼다.

***

제 시선으로부터 스스로를 보호하기 위해 알렉은 팔을 들어 눈을 덮고 있었다. 그런 제 연인의 손을 치워내며 매그너스가 중얼거렸다.

“싫어. 나한테서 숨지 마.”

월록은 네피림의 손을 한 쪽으로 당겼고, 제가 빤히 바라보는 것 때문에 부끄러워하는 알렉에게 숨을 기회를 주지 않았다. 매그는 엉덩이를 더 세게 굴렸고, 그 움직임은 알렉을 울부짖게 했다. 즉시 알렉의 다른 손이 올라와 입을 막았다. 매그너스가 제 안을 쳐올릴 때마다 입 안에서 빠져나오는 당황스럽고 부끄러운 신음을 숨기기 위해서였다.

“난 네가 내는 소리를 듣고 싶어.” 등을 세워 일어나 앉으며 매그너스가 말했다. 그의 손은 알렉을 지탱하기 위해 허리에 감겨 있었다. 잠시라도 알렉과 떨어지고 싶지 않았다. 갑작스런 자세의 변화는 알렉을 울며 소리지르게 만들었다. 자세를 바꾸니 안에 있는, 지금까지 건드려지지 않은 부분이 새로운 각도로 매그너스의 성기를 맞이했다. 결국 알렉은 매그너스의 무릎 위에 앉아서 그의 어깨에 매달렸다. 균형을 잡기 위해서였다. “네가 얼마나 이걸 좋아하는지 들려줘.”

“ㅆ-씹,” 매그너스의 성기를 더 깊이 받아들이며 알렉은 낑낑대고 흐느꼈다. 월록의 팔은 네피림의 하리에 감겨 그를 움직이도록 도와주고 있었다. “매그너스, 난 못 하겠...”

박히는 중이었던 알렉은 말을 끝맺을 수 없었다. 매그너스의 성기가 스팟을 긁어내렸다. 단어들은 끊어져 신음으로 대체되었다. 알렉이 내는 소리는 압도당한 듯했고 무언가를 갈구하고 있었다. 조금 떨리며 흔들리던 알렉의 한 손은 매그너스의 어깨를 다시 붙잡았고, 다른 손은 머리칼을 움켜쥐었다. 제 스스로를 고정할 수 있는 무언가를 찾고 있던 참이었다. 알렉이 머리칼을 조금 잡아당겼으나, 매그너스에게 있어 그 고통은 환영할 만한 찌릿거림이었기에 그는 전혀 신경쓰지 않았다.

“잘 하네,” 알렉이 제 목의 움푹 들어간 부분에 고개를 묻어 숨기자, 매그너스는 숨을 쉬지도 않고 작은 웃음을 터트렸다. 그을린 피부에 와닿는 숨은 뜨거웠고 미칠 것만 같았다. 매그너스의 손은 알렉의 엉덩이로 미끄러져 내려갔고, 그를 잡아당기고 밀면서 제 자지 위에서 느린 박자로 허리를 돌리게 했다. “맞춰서 움직여, 달링.”

매그너스는 한 손으로 알렉의 뒷통수를 잡고 어르다가 고개를 기울이게 만들었고, 깊고 격하게 키스했다. 매그너스의 혀는 사랑의 위무를 담고 알렉의 혀를 휘감았고, 그가 토해내는 신음성을 삼켰다.

몸이 떨어졌다. 매그너스는 제 눈앞에 펼쳐진 연인의 모습에 숨을 헐떡였다. 알렉은 완전히 정신을 놓은 것처럼 보였다. 동공은 확장되어 있었고 눈에는 열락이 드리워져 있었다. 두 뺨은 옅은 핑크빛으로 물들어 있었고, 창백한 피부에는 사랑스러운 색채가 칠해져 있었다. 키스로 인해 알렉의 입술은 붉었고, 부드러웠다. 숨을 들이쉬자 소리를 낮추기 위해 애쓰고 있던 입술은 약간 열렸다. 그는 발갛게 상기되어 있었다. 어째서인지 알렉은 완전하게 타락한 동시에 고결한 것처럼 보였다. 알렉을 만나기 전까지는 단 한 번도, 이렇게 불가해한 결합을 본 적이 없었다.

“매그너스,” 매그너스가 제 밑에서 움직이기 시작하자 알렉은 끙끙거리며 훌쩍였다. 알렉이 내리찧을 때마다 매그너스는 위로 짓쳐넣었다. “만져줘요, 제발...”

“안 돼, 알렉산더.” 대답을 마친 매그너스는 세게 한 번 쳐올렸고, 알렉의 눈이 팔락이며 감기는 모양을 감상했다. “난 네가 이렇게 갔으면 좋겠어. 내 자지만으로 말이야.”

“아, 씹,” 의도하지 않았음에도 알렉은 매그너스의 성기를 조여물며, 매그너스가 입 밖으로 내뱉을 뻔했던 큰 울부짖음을 삼키게 했다. “매그너스, 내 생각에 나는 할 수 있을 거 같지가 않ㅡ”

“당연히 할 수 있어.” 고개를 들어올려 알렉의 귓바퀴를 부드럽게 깨물며, 매그너스가 속삭였다. “필요한 대로 해 봐, 내 사랑. 난 전부 네 것이니까.”

알렉이 도달하기까지는 꽤 시간이 걸렸지만 매그너스는 알렉의 손을 계속 떼 두었다. 그가 제일 닿고 싶어하는 곳, 붉게 달아올라 고통스러울 정도로 단단해져 있는 성기에서 말이다. 둘이 동시에 움직이는 동안 알렉의 성기는 매그너스의 배 위로 프리컴을 질질 흘리고 있었다. 분출을 위한 단 한 가지의 목적과, 쾌락에 갇힌 알렉은 약간 넋을 놓은 것처럼 보였다. 그는 가장 아름다운 소리를 들려주었다. 조금 전 부끄러워하던 모습은 사라지고, 그것은 다른 무언가로 대체되었다. 보다 원시적이고 근본적인 무언가로.

이것이 내가 아는 알렉이다. 제 연인의 눈과, 그 눈에 담긴 정염과 열정을 바라보며 매그너스는 생각했다. 이것은 자신의 알렉산더였다. 겁이 없는, 스스로가 무엇을 원하는지 알고 있는 젊은 남자. 더 이상 게임을 하려들지 않고, 쾌락을 쫓는 데에 있어 솔직하다. 그것은 놀랍고 굉장한 광경이었다. 매그너스는 제 절정이 가까이 다가오는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 그러나 그는 알렉이 먼저 가기를 원했다. 아니, 알렉이 먼저 가야만 했다.

“쌀거 같아? 그래?” 매그너스는 낮게 신음했다. 손을 들어 알렉의 옆구리에서부터 유두까지를 쓰다듬으며 부드럽게 올라갔다. 손길이 닿자마자 네피림은 박자를 잃어버렸다. “씨발, 알렉산더. 너 느낌 완전 좋다.” 매그너스는 숨을 들이쉬었다. 그 호흡은 조금 떨리고 있었다. “가 버려, 내 사랑. 네가 내 좆으로 쑤셔지면서 싸는 걸 느끼고 싶으니까.”

계속되는 사정 지연과, 금방이라도 싸 버릴것만 같은 기분이 합쳐져 지속되어 왔기에 매그너스의 말은 알렉에게 과도한 자극으로 다가왔다. 알렉의 엉덩이는 한 번, 두 번, 세 번 크게 흔들렸고, 그리고 그는 빳빳하게 굳었다. 입은 벌려져 있었고 눈은 꽉 감기어 있었다. 경직된 몸은 매그너스의 성기를 세게 조여문 채였다. 쾌락의 경계에서, 알렉은 무너지듯 쓰러졌다. 그의 성기는 정액을 뿜어내며 매그너스의 배를 하얗게 칠했고, 그의 손은 아까부터 비비 꼬고 있던 매그너스의 머리칼을 당겼다. 고통이 주는 작은 자극. 그것으로 충분했다. 오르가즘이 매그너스를 강타했고 그는 단발마의 신음성을 내질렀다.

시간이 흘러 잠에 들려던 때였다. 매그너스의 머리는 알렉의 가슴 위에 올라가 있었고, 잠에 취한 알렉의 손가락은 흐트러진 매그너스의 머리칼 사이를 오가고 있었다. 잠의 유혹에 굴복하여 무릎을 꿇으며, 매그너스는 생각하지 않을 수 없었다. 자신은 알렉의 순수한 면을 사랑하지만, 강하고 자신감이 넘치는 알렉의 모습도 그것만큼이나 대단하다는 사실을 말이다.


End file.
